It is often desirable to provide for a postoperative protection of the shoulder joint or the shoulder-corner joint, e.g. in the case of surgical intervention for rotator-cuff rupture, painful shoulder stiffness, subcapital humerus fracture, shoulder luxation, collarbone or shoulder dislocation, or a like malady, to provide a bandage for the shoulder which can reduce the pain and promote a healing process.
Because of the anatomical uniqueness of the shoulder region, a versatile shoulder bandage has not been developed for such purposes up to now.